Together: A Skylox Christmas One-Shot
by DarkMaster98
Summary: A short one-shot dedicated to Skylox, in the spirit of Christmas.


**Hey there, Dark here! Yay, I'm not dead! As you all know, Christmas is right around the corner, so I felt like I had to write something for it, and it turned into a Skylox one-shot. No, there are no lemons, so if that is what you're after, I suggest you find a different author. Anyways, update on MTP: Progress is being made, and many of you have requested prequel, so that will likely happen, but I will not be starting work on that until MTP updating is complete. One small hint: the hostile mobs will be receiving bigger roles. Okay, enough talk. Without further ado, enjoy the story!**

A violent blizzard raged throughout the town of Dukamuko on Christmas Eve. Everyone in the town was huddled up close to their fireplaces, basking in the warmth and relaxing with family and friends, sharing hot chocolate and overall having a good time. In one particular household, SkythekidRS was home alone, and had decided to read A Christmas Carol. He had just pulled out his favorite butter-colored recliner, and was just about to open the first page, when suddenly, a knocking could be heard from the front door.

"Who could that be, out there in those conditions?"

He placed the book onto a table, then headed to the door. Opening it, he found Deadlox shivering at the front steps, icicles hanging from his hair. From Deadlox's appearance, it looked like he had been outside for a while.

"M-mind if I-I c-come in?"

Sky was shocked to see Deadlox.

"Get in here before you die of hypothermia!"

Sky ushered him in, quickly closing the door to prevent unnecessary heat loss, then directed him to the fireplace, where Deadlox sat down in front of the fire, still shivering. Sky went to fetch a blanket for him from the nearby closet.

"What on earth were you doing out there in these conditions? Shouldn't you be home, with your family?"

"T-too far, your house w-was c-c-closest. W-went to g-get last-minute g-gifts, st-store was cl-closed."

Sky found a suitable blanket, one made of lime-green wool, interwoven with a creeper face design, then wrapped it around Deadlox and sat down beside him. Deadlox turned to look at me, a thankful look in his eyes. Sky noticed how beautiful Deadlox's hazel eyes were, twinkling in the light of the warm fire.

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"Yeah, I-I do. I wonder if Mitch and J-Jerome are e-enjoying their Christmas Eve?"

"I'm sure they're having a good time. Say, do you want anything? Hot chocolate, or maybe some tea?"

"A hot chocolate w-would be nice. Any chance t-that it could come with mini marshmallows?

Sky nodded, then slowly got up and walked to the kitchen. A few minutes later, Sky returned with two identical cups of hot chocolate on a silver tray for the two to share, complete with the mini marshmallows Deadlox had requested, and two blueberry muffins that Sky had found in the pantry. Deadlox took one of each, grateful for Sky's help. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the ambiance of the crackling fire. Finally, Deadlox broke the silence.

"It doesn't look like the blizzard is going anywhere. You don't mind if I stay a while longer?"

"No, I don't mind. I love having company, this house has been relatively lonely since Dawn left."

Sky put his arm around Deadlox, and Deadlox didn't object to this. The duo cuddled by the warm fire, enjoying the company of one another, while the blizzard continued to rage outside, with no signs of stopping.

**Bonus points to whoever still remembers Dawn! This was just a small thing I had decided to do, and no, this will not receive a second chapter. So yeah, thank you for taking the time to read this short tale! Merry Christmas, happy Hanukkah, good Ramadan, happy Yule, you get the point. Even if you don't celebrate anything, have a wonderful time! I will see you all another time!**

**WB: One second. I have a gift for you too.**

**Oh really?**

**WB: The bet is officially off for MTP. You won't have to delete the story if you fail to meet the deadline, consider it my gift to you.**

**Well then, thank you, I guess.**


End file.
